Soul Eater - Blood & Soul
by minutibi
Summary: Dos años después de vencer al Kishin, Death the Kid, recibe una noticia sobre la luna, la sangre negra y una bruja, ¿Que tiene que ver esto en esta nueva historia?
1. Capítulo 1 -Por los viejos tiempos, ¿si?

Capítulo 1

 **Por los viejos tiempos, ¿si?**

¡Shinigami-sama! , ¡Shinigami-sama! - Grita Sid-sensei mientras corre por los pasillos de Shibusen.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se encuentra Shingami-sama, se nota ve en su cara una expresión de "Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que el antiguo Shinigami-sama no está".

Shinigami-sama le traigo una noticia que le sorprenderá... dice Sid-sensei mientras su cara de cansancio se cambia por una de asombro.

Qué sucede Sid-sensei, escucho que me llamas desde la entrada de Death City.

-Bueno, le traigo una noticia como le venía diciendo, que parace que no me escuchó, -A propósito,

¿qué está le está haciendo a la Death Room?

-Bueno, mi padre era un poco desordenado, -dice Kid mientras termina de alinear la última cruz.

-¿Qué tal se ve, Sid-sensei?, No crees que se ve genial, -asegura con una cara de orgullo inaplacable.

Se ve bien, eso creo...

Pero dejando de lado por el momento... sobre la noticia sobre la que le mencioné.

Se trata sobre la luna. Verdad, dice Kid con una cara más seria.

Correcto Shinigami-sama, veo que es usted bastante atento.

-Si, nos ha llegado información de que la luna a empezado a "Sangrar", por llamarlo de alguna manera, y está afectando un pueblo cercano, ya que los animales se están infectando de la sangre negra ya sea porque esta está en la hierva o porque cae en el agua, en fin, la sangre los hace enloquecer y van directamente al pueblo a atacar a las personas.

-Ya veo la situación se está poniendo bastante grave- dice Kid mientras pone su mano en la barbilla.

...Y también, sucede que... cuando estaba serciorándome de que la información que me dieron era verdadera, al llegar al lugar en donde es mayor la concetración de sangre, vi a alguien tratando de tomar algo de la sangre negra en un frasco.

Algunas personas dice que son personas malvadas, aquellas que deben ser comidas por los aspirantes a convertirse en Death Scythe, pero otros aseguran que es una bruja.

-¡Qué! -dice Kid, asombrado-

Si, Shinigami-sama, pero esa información aún no le he podido confirmar, dado que las apariciones del individuo aún no son claras, no hay aún algún tipo de patrón de los días o las horas en las que vaya a recolectar sangre, dado que según el lugar en donde cae la sangre, he visto son solo unas cuantas gotas las que caen.

Enviaré un observador para que recolecte más información sobre la catidad de gotas, si varían en cantidad y en que días puede que caigan.

De acuerdo Sid-sensei, me parece una estupenda idea. -Le replica Kid.

Por otro lado, esa no parece ser la única noticia... ¿o me equivoco?

Tiene razón, pero esta noticia es mucho más confidencial, dado que... -se acerca la mano a la boca mientras Kid acerca su oído para escuchar lo que Sid-sensei le iba a decir-

Tenemos un inivtado esperando en la puerta...

Qué sucede Black Star, desde que Sid-sensei entró a la Death Room, has estado en la puerta tratando de espiar nuestra conversación.

Bueno que puedo decir, no hay secretos que se le deban ocultar al que va a superar a Dios.- Ja ja ja-

-Por favor retírate dice Kid, es una imformación confidencial que no debe ser conocida por estudiantes de Shibusen.

¡OHHH! ¡VAMOS! ¡Qué estás diciendo! Somos compañeros de escuela, bueno fuimos, ahora eres el nuevo shinigami-sama... pero de todos modos, por los viejos tiempos, ¿si?

NO. -dice Kid-

UMMM, está bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. -Dice Black Start mientras se retira de la Death Room.

Ahh, Black Start...

¡Lo sabía, sabía que si me ibas a contar de qué estaban hablando! -Dice emocionado mientras corre hacia Kid-

Ehh, no, era solo que... No olvides cerrar las puertas de la Death Room al la vez. Te lo agradezco.

AH... Está bien, adiós.

-Sale Black Start de la habitacion cerrando simétricamente las puertas de la Death Room-

Ahora si Sid-sensei, cual es la otra noticia.

Bueno se trata de... * _se escuchan unos susurros._

-Capítulo 1. Fin.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2 - El sangrado de la luna

Capítulo 2

 _"El sangrado de la luna"_

 _*Se acaban los susurros*_

Se podía ver en la cara de Kid que la noticia que la acababa de dar Sid-sensei, era bastante grande, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, había quedado atónito por la noticica.

¿Se encuentra bien, Shinigami-sama?

Si, le replica Kid, recobrando la compostura.

Ciertamente tenemos que hacer algo pronto respecto a eso, no podemos permitir que quien esté robando la sangre negra obtenga eso también.

Sid-Sensei.

¡Si, Shinigami-sama! Dice Sid-sensei a la espera de órdenes.

Por favor digale a el profesor Stein, a Naigus-san, a Spirit-san, que se reunan mañana al medio día acá en la Death Room. Tenemos que tomar medidas respecto a lo que me acabas de contar Sid-Sensei.

¡Entendido, Shinigami-sama!

Sin más que agregar, me retiro. Dice Sid-sensei dándose la vuelta para salir rápidamente de la Death Room con la orden dada por Shinigami-sama.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama, hemos venido como nos ha dicho Sid-sensei. Dice Spirit.

Gracias por venir, Supongo que Sid-sensei ya los informó sobre lo que sucede.

Si, así es, replica el prosefor Stein.

Ayer en la tarde estube pensando en algunas cosas que podemos hacer para reducir al minimo el los estragos causados por la sangre en los alrededores de dónde cae.

Primero,

Naigus-san.

Si, shinigami-sama. Le contesta.

Necesito que forme grupos varios grupos de estudiantes de primer año para que vayan al pueblo y ayuden en lo que más puedan, así como también llevar suministros dada la situación.

Entendido.

Sid-sensei, quiero que con los estudiantes de segundo año se encargue de eliminar a los animales infectados por la sangre negra, así como de someter sin causarles demasiado daño a las personas que se hayan contagiado. Como también de mantener fuera del pueblo a los animales que traten de ingresar.

Quiero que el pueblo se mantenga lo más seguro posible.

Entendido, Shinigami-sama.

Profesor Stein, Spirit-san, quiero que vayan a las ruinas del antiguo castillo de Arachne, y busquen todo lo relacionado con la máquina que construyó, para esparcir la locura hace dos años. Desde ayer tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Entendido, replican los dos.

Reuniré a los estudiantes en el patio principal para hacer formal el anuncio. Dice Kid.

Entonces sin más. Retírense.

¡Si, Shinigami-sama! Contestan todos.

Despues de que se retirasen, Kid se acerca al espejo de la Death Room, y hace el llamado a todos las aulas de Shibusen.

"A todos los estudiantes y profesores, por favir reunanse en el patio principal lo más pronto posible"

Y así lo hizo unas tres veces más.

Minutos más tarde, ya todos estaban reunidos en el patio como lo había pedido Kid. Pero el aún no había llegado.

Instantes después se ve a Kid aparcer, caminando cerca a los de tercer grado.

Liz, Patty, vengan conmigo. Dijo en un tono serio.

Si, Kid, replico Liz.

Subiendo al estrado, acompañado de Liz y Patty, iba escuchando todas las especulaciones que corrian por las voces de los estudiantes.

 _¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntaban._

 _¿Será algo con una bruja? Decian algunos._

Había un monton de cosas que los estudiantes decían, pero que a decir verdad ninguno parecía tener la razón.

 _-Ajam- Dice Kid tosiendo con la mano cubriendose la boca._

Estudiantes de Shibusen, los he reunido para informarles hacerca de una situacion algo inesperada, que con los profesores hemos llamado "El sangrado de la luna"

Todo quedo en silencio, se podía ver el asombro en las caras de los estudiantes. Pero en ese momento alguien rompió ese silencio.

¡Así que era eso! ¿¡EH!?, ¡era algo muy simple no tenías por que habermelo ocultado Kid! Dice energicamente Black Star.

Liz, Dice Kid mientras apunta su mano contra Black Star. Liz convirtiendose en pistola para convertirse teminar en la mano derecha de Kid.

¡BAM! Se escuchó el eco del disparo que dejo casi inconsiente a Kid.

Por favor haz silencio, esto es algo muy importante dijo Kid. Con un rostro muy serio.

P-por favor, perdonalo Ki- ... Digo Shinigami-sama. Dijo Tsubaki, tratando de levantar a Black Star.

No te preocupes Tsubaki, además no tienes por qué disculparte por el. Y no me llames Shinigami-sama, Dime Kid, como cuando íbamos a clases todos juntos.

Claro, Kid. dice Tsubaki mientras sonrrie.

Al lado de Tusbaki estaba Maka y Spul quienes tambien le dieron una grata sonrrisa al Kid.

Ha pasado tiempo desd que hemos estado tan cerca dice Soul.

Si, ser el nuevo Shinigami-sama últimamente me ha dejado sin mucho tiempo libre.

Es bueno saber que estás bien Kid, Dice Maka.

Gracias, y me alegro que todos ustedes también los estén, replica Kid.

Y si me disculpan.

-Kid Sube al estrado y comienza a dar los detalles de la noticia sobre "el sangrado de la luna"

Todos estaban asombrados de lo que Kid estaba contando. Algunos decian entre susurros que era mentira, pero al final del discurso se convencieron de que era verdad.

Bueno, ya todos están informados de la situacion actual, así que desde mañana procederán según las instrucciones que di.

Pueden regresar a sus clases. Dijo Kid mientras se retiraba de estrado.

Vaya, parece que esto va a ser interesante dijo Black Star. Mostrando una gran rostro de emoción.

Capítulo 2

Fin.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Pervertido

Capítulo 3

 _"Pervertido"_

Oye Kid, dice Soul alcanzando al Shinigami en su camino.

¿Por qué solo los de primer y segundo año?, ¿qué haremos entonces nosotros los de tercer grado?

Bueno, es algo simple, le contesta.

Desde el incidente de hace dos años, ustedes son considerados la élite de Shibusen despues de acabar con el Kishin. Si yo los enviara sería como decirle a los demás estudiantes que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

Además, pocas veces hay una oportunidad de hacer una salida de campo, así considero que esto se convierte en una gran experiencia para los estudiantes.

Ah, ya veo, ahora que me lo dices tiene bastante lógica. Dice Soul.

Bueno, me retiro, suerte con lo que tengas que hacer Kid, Dice Soul quedándose de pie mientras lo ve seguir su camino.

¡Ah!, Soul, casi lo olvido, dile por favor a Kim, que necesito hablar con ella, que la espero en la Death Room lo más pronto posible.

Claro, no hay problema. Adiós. Le dice Soul alzando su mano.

Soul se da la vuelta para regresar con Maka, quien le pregunta a Soul sobre qué estaba hablando con Kid, a lo que le le contesta lo mismo que el Shinigami.

Bueno entonces regresemos a clases. Le dice Maka.

Está bien. Replicó Soul.

En el pasillo de camino a el salón de clases, Soul le pregunta a Maka.

Oye Maka, ¿dónde está Black Star?, no lo he visto desde que Kid le disparó en el patio.

Bueno, después de despertarse, le dijo a Tsubaki que tenían que ir a entrenar porque había tenído una corazonada después del disparo de Kid.

Ah, ya veo, supongo que entonces se saltará las clases que restan hoy. Dice Soul.

Si, eso parece. Le replica Maka.

Ya para entrar al Salón estaba Ox hablando con Kim.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta para entrar, Soul se acordó de lo que le había dicho Kid.

Oye Kim.

Si, ¿qué pasa Soul?

Esto... Kid me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente. Dijo que te espera en la Death Room.

Ah... está bien, voy de inmediato. Le responde.

Yo te acompaño dijo, Ox, a lo que Kim no puso mayor objeción, dado que su relación ya había mejorado desde hace dos años.

Llegando a la Death Room Ox le dice a Kim:

Si quieres puedo esperar aquí afuera.

No, no es necesario, le responde Kim mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

Está bien, dice Ox, dándose cuenta de que a Kim le preocupa algo.

Bueno hasta aquí que te acompaño entonces. Dice Ox.

Si, gracias le replica Kim entrando en la Death Room.

Al cerrar las puertas después de entrar dice Kid.

Oh, Kim estaba esperándote, tengo un favor importante que pedirte.

Claro, ¿que es?, le responde.

Bueno, necesito hablar con _Maba-sama._

¿Q-qué? Dice Kim, sujetándose la falda.

No pretenderás que habrá el portal aquí en frente de ti, pervertido.

N-no, te equivocas, no quiero ir de un momento a otro sin avisar, causaría un gran revuelto en el reino de las brujas si hiciera eso.

Aunque es cierto que las relaciones entre Shibusen y el reino de las brujas han mejorado, aún es mejor llevar las cosas con cautela.

Tienes Razón. Le contesta Kim.

Me gustaría que puedieras hablar con _Maba-sama_ y acordar un día para una reunion importante, lo más pronto posible.

¿Solo eso? Le pregunta.

Si, tengo una inquietud que sé que solo ella podrá responderme.

Está bien, si no es más me retiro a hacer eso lo más pronto posible.

Bien, gracias, ven a verme cuando hayas acordado la reunión, le dice Kid viendola salir de la Death Room..

Dos días después entrando la noche, llegó el profesor Stein y Spirit a la Death Room, dónde los esperaba Kid.

Lamentamos llamarlo tan tarde Shinigami-sama, pero pensamos que la información que recolectamos no se podía hacer esperar.

No se preocupen al fin y al cabo es algo importante.

Bien, con respecto a nuestra investigación. Dice Spirit.

Encontramos a unas cuantas personas inconscientes cerca a las ruinas del castillo, además de los restos de las máquinas de Arachne practicamente arrancadas de sus cimientos.

Y la causa de que nos tardaramos un día más de lo previsto fue a que hice un estudio de las torres de Arachne usadas para dispersar la locura hace dos años.

¡¿Qué?!, Dice Kid sorprendido. ¿acaso no las habían destruido después de vencer al Kishin?

Si, es correcto dice Stein, pero alguien las reconstruyó y modificó.

Ya veo... ¿ a qué te refieres con que las modificaron?

Si, las reconstruyerón, pero no generan ondas de locura, ni níngún tipo de onda que pueda alterar el comportamiento humano. Más bien, generan un resonancia acompañada de una leve fuerza gravitacional dirigida al punto central de tres torres que econtramos.

Triangulamos la posición y establecimos que donde convergen las ondas de la tres torres en el mismo lugar donde más cae sangre negra, es como un taladro invisible perforando la luna.

Pero aún no logro establecer para que se está excavando la luna de esa forma.

Quisiera perdir su permiso para acceder a la bóbeda y leer al libro de Eibon, aunque supongo que está bajo suprema custodia.

Umm, ya veo, esto complica más las cosas dice Kid, tomando algo del escritorio que había puesto en la Death Room.

Pero entiendo que este bajo cust-

Toma, dice Kid dandole el Libro de Eibon a Stein.

Tanto Spirit como Stein quedaron pasmados el ver que el Libro de Eibon no se encontraba asegurado en algún lugar, o sellado con mágia, o incluso llegaron a pensar que pudo haber sido destruido.

Pero...

Sin peros profesor Stein, el libro no está resguardado porque desde hace dos años, algunos piensan que el libro de Eibon quedo en la luna, y también está el rumor de que fue destruido junto con el Kishin.

Ya veo, dice Stein.

Bueno,eso era todo, sin más que reportar nos retiramos Shinigami-sama.

Está bien, Gracias por su trabajo. Dice Kid, mientras Spirit sale de la Death Room arrastrandoo a Stein quien no da espera para leer el libro.

Bien, creo que es hora de ir a descansar por hoy, el profesor Stein no podrá dormir por la emoción de tener el libro de Eibon en sus manos.

Al día siguiente, los de tercer año se preguntaban en por qué no había llegado aún el profesor Stein.

Cuando lo vieron pasar sobre su silla, avanzando a gran velocidad hacía la Death Room, a lo que no le dieron mayor importancia.

Shinigami-sama, ya logré establecer para que se usa la onda emitida por las torres junto con fuerza gravitacional que econtramos con Spirit.

¿Tan pronto? Dice Kid terminado de arreglar su traje frente el espejo.

¿Y para que es? Le pregunta a Stein, quien portaba unas grande ojeras.

Ajustandose las gafas y con una cara bastante sería le dijo:

Quien sea que esté detrás de esto, ya sea una bruja o cualquier otro individuo, lo que está tratando de hacer es... tomar el BREW.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Fin.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Flashback

Capítulo 4

" _Flashback"_

Spirit-san, profesor Stein, los he llamado hoy de nuevo, dado que anoche ya era un poco tarde y no era una muy buena hora que digamos…

¿A.. qué se refiere Shinigami-sama?, ¿acaso las diez de la noche es muy tarde?

N-n-no es eso, dice titubeando, S-s-si, divides el diez en cuatro no es simétrico, en cambio hubieran venido a las ocho, esa hubiera sido una hora perfecta, ya que si la divides en cuatro nos dan partes iguales, dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero bueno no los he llamado para hablar sobre eso. Dice secándose las lágrimas.

Quiero un reporte más extenso sobre la misión que les asigné, los escucho.

En seguida Shinigami-sama, le replican.

Bueno, dice Stein; primero que todo ubicamos las ruinas del castillo de Arachne, y al acercarnos pudimos ver algunos cuerpos al rededor, así que decidimos hacer una investigación más sigilosa.

¿Por qué?, preguntó Kid.

Bueno… Spirit quería-

¡No lo digas! -Grita tapándole la boca- No le cuentes eso a Shinigami-sama, lo aburrirás con eso, dice con un voz temblorosa.

Dilo por favor profesor, Stein.

Bueno, casi nos descubre la seguridad que había en el castillo porque Spirit quería entrar rompiendo todo, diciendo que como eran las ruinas ya no importaba, y que tenia que regresar rápido para poder ver a Maka, así fuera desde lejos.

Eso me suena a que querías regresar a espiar a Maka, ¿o me equivoco?

¡¿Espiarla?! , ¡Jamás lo haría!, eso es solo amor por el bienestar de mi hija… dice Spirit, girando la cabeza hacia un lado con sus labios en forma de tres, =3=.

Bueno, siguiendo en lo que estábamos.

Luego de que los guardias se retiraran de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo, los empezamos a seguir, pero llegamos a un conector con cuatro rutas, en dónde los perdimos de vista. Estábamos decidiendo por cuál ir cuando escuchamos pasos y voces acercándose, así que nos colgamos al techo para evitar ser descubiertos, y prestamos atención a lo que iban diciendo.

Y eso era… pregunta Kid, bastante interesado.

Iban hablando sobre lo tarde que iban hacia la primera torre, diciendo que gracias a esa maldita muñeca se habían retrasado, bueno… aunque estaban más asustados por el hecho de saber que serían castigados por alguien llamada _Gravita._

¿Y lograron descubrir quién era esa tal gravita?

Lamentablemente no, replica Spirit, dado que no sabíamos la ruta a seguir dentro del castillo, y tampoco teníamos un mapa, y mucho menos había alguien a quien seguir, así decidimos seguir a los dos tipos que salieron del castillo a toda prisa.

Creo que podemos ir de nuevo e infiltrarnos nuevamente para tratar de descubrir quien es esa tal _Gravita,_ Bueno, si Shinigami-sama nos lo permite.

Claro, pero por el momento no; ya sabemos el nombre de quién está detrás de esto, pero no sabemos si es una bruja, un técnico, un arma, o alguien más.

Hablaré de esto con _Maba-sama,_ para preguntarle si cabe la posibilidad de que esta tal gravita llegase a ser una bruja, y también sobre que acciones deberíamos tomar en caso de de que lo fuese, no quiero que flaquee esta paz que se está forjando entre el Shibusen y el reino de las brujas se vea comprometida.

Es una estupenda idea, replica Stein.

Bien, continúa profesor Stein.

Si. contestó.

Después de empezar a seguirlos, vimos como empezaron a volar, algo que no estaba dentro de nuestros planes. Eran bastante veloces casi los perdemos de vista.

Y por culpa de alguien casi no los alcanzamos… ¿verdad Spirit?

¿eh?, acaso… no me digas que…

No lo diga Shinigami-sama, es vergonzoso.

Tú no sabes Vo-

¡NO LO DIGA! AHHHHH, ¡SI MAKA SE ENTERA ME ODIARÁ MÁS!

¡SERÉ UNA DECEPCIÓN DE NUEVO PARA ELLA!

...Volar… Dice Kid soltando un suspiro.

Lo dijo, -dice Spirit entre lágrimas acurrucado en el suelo-

No puedo creerlo, siendo que tú, el único que es digo de ser llamado una verdadera Death Scythe, y ser el arma mi padre… no puede volar…

Y-y-ya puedo volar… dice mientras se limpia la nariz con su brazo.

Stein me enseño… Gracias Stein, ya no seré un mal padre para Maka…

Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, pero ya deja de abrazarme tan fuerte.

L-lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento.

Bueno, le di un pequeño empujón con mi onda de alma, Je je je…

Ah, ya veo, eso explica el porqué venías cojeando… replica Kid.

Pero bueno, después de seguir a los sujetos, llegamos a la primera torre, dónde al parecer no había nadie, y tampoco es que estuviese muy escondido a la vista, aunque si un poco difícil de acceder a pie.

Que bueno que íbamos volando Spirit, Dice Stein viendo con cara de broma a Spirit.

Cierra la boca y sigue contándole a Shinigami-sama.

La torre está dentro de las laderas de una montaña, y también están cubiertas de una densa vegetación; sobre las demás aun no sabemos en dónde se encuentran ocultas, pero logramos acceder y tomar las coordenadas de las otras torres, así que si Shinigami-sama nos autoriza iremos a buscar las dos torres cuando nos lo ordene.

De acuerdo, ustedes dos vayan, localicen e inspecciones las dos torres restantes.

¿No sería mejor destruirlas?

No. por el momento no. Solo quiero que recuperen la mayor información posible de las torres.

¡Entendido! Contestan al unisono.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Fin. 

* * *

Bien, es la primera vez que escribiré al fin de un capitulo, espero hacerlo más seguido.

Gracias a todos los que leen, en verdad es gatificante ver el número de lecturas

¡Gracias!

Dejen sus reviews, sobre la historia, la redacción, si es muy simple o muy compleja la historia (no creo).

Me gustaría saber más sobre lo que piensan sobre la historia.

Y sin más, Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Esos ojos

Capítulo 5

" _Esos ojos... no debería de existir"_

Oye Maka, es enserio, ¿tenemos que venir al Shibusen incluso si no hay maestros?

Esas sesiones de autoestudio me tienen harto…

Tienes razón, es muy aburrido venir a clases si no hay un maestro, dice Black Star mientras se acerca con la mano en alto para chocarla con Soul.

Black Star, Tsubaki, buenos días dice Maka.

Buenos días le replica Tsubaki.

Estas sesiones de autoestudio son solo pérdida de tiempo, incluso Ox no está haciendo nada. Dice Soul mientras todos voltean a ver a Ox.

¿Soy solo yo o Ox está un poco más distraído de lo normal? Dice Maka.

Tienes razón, hoy no se ve como el mismo Ox de siempre dice Tsubaki.

Mientras conversaban entraba Kim, venia un poco tímida, cosa que era rara en ella, ella que era una chica extrovertida, hoy parecía ser una chica común, de las que núnca se metería en problemas.

Je-, esos dos están muy raros, dice Black Star, se puede ver a kilómetros.

En fin, estoy muy aburrido, Tsubaki me obligó a venir por más que le dije que no habrían profesores. Pero ella insistió.

Te entiendo, a mi me obligó mi técnico, dice Soul, mirando a Maka con un sonrisa de burla en su cara.

Ya entendí Soul, pero es lo menos que deberíamos hacer en está situación.

¿Y por qué no vamos a ver a Kid? Dice Black Star, de seguro él debe de estar haciendo algo más interesante que nosotros.

¿Qué dices Maka?

Ummm, en otro caso diría que no, pero bueno, ¿por qué no?, vamos.

Toc, Toc, Toc, sonó la puerta de la Death Room, seguido de las palabras de Kid.

-Adelante-

Y abriéndose las dos puertas a la vez, se adentraron en la Death Room.

Hola Kid, ¿cómo va todo? Le pregunta Soul.

Por el momento van bien, ¿qué los trae por acá?

Bueno, Black Star estaba aburrido así que sugirió venir a visitarte.

Oh, ya veo, pero presiento que no es solo a visitarme a lo que has venido, ¿cierto Black Star?

Je-, así que te diste cuenta.

¡¿QUÉ?! Dijeron los demás.

Vamos Kid, venir al Shibusen a sabiendas de que no hay maestros es muy aburrido, danos una misión, o algo.

Mmm… no sé, en está situación, no lo sé.

Vamos no seas así.

Humm.. veamos… está bien, será una pequeña misión de reconocimiento, y espero que se quede en eso, ¿entendido Black star?

Claro, vamos, dinos cual es la misión.

Bueno, dice el Shinigami con un tono de voz más serio.

Está misión se la iba a encomendar a Spirit-san y al profesor Stein, una vez que regresarán de su otra misión, pero no veo el por qué no puedan cumplir una tan simple como esta.

Todos bastante serios miraban a Kid, a espera de que les explicara más a fondo la misión.

Bien, el caso es, al sur del Shibusen, hay un pueblo en el que se reportan numerosas desapariciones y muertos, nadie sabe mucho al respecto, excepto por lo que se le escuchó de alguien antes de morir, que fue: "esos ojos, ya no deberían existir"

Eso suena interesante dijo Black Star lleno de energía, sintiendo se emocionado hacia la persona de los ojos lo cuales no debería existir.

Solo quiero que vayan e interroguen a las personas del pueblo y nada más, está claro ¿Black Star?

¿Black Star? ¿A dónde se fué? Preguntó Kid.

Lo siento mucho Kid, dijo Tsubaki inclinándose hacía el frente, le diré cuando vayamos en camino.

Ya veo, gracias Tsubaki.

Bien, entonces nos vamos dijo Soul. Ya te avisaremos como nos fue.

Claro, cuento con ustedes, suerte, les deseó el Shinigami.

* * *

En la tarde de ese mismo día...

* * *

Dios, estoy muy cansado, ¿por qué no vamos volando?

Vamos Soul, conviértete en arma y yo me sujetaré a ustedes con Tsubaki…

No, dice Maka, quizá en el camino al pueblo encontremos alguna pista sobre lo que está pasando, así que por eso no lo haremos.

UGH, está bien.

¡Miren la entrada del pueblo! Dijo Black Star.

¡Shh! ¡Silencio!

¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?

¡Rápido, escóndanse!

Rápidamente se ocultaron, así como su presencia de alma; eran completamente indetectables ante cualquier enemigo.

Alguien viene, puedo oírlo… no esperen, son tres personas, y no son humanos o técnicos susurraba Tsubaki.

Se podía ver a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer, un hombre y una joven, de unos 16 aproximadamente; el hombre venía cargando un cuerpo mientras hablaba con la mujer.

Gravita-sama, ¿está segura que este cuerpo lo soportará?

No lo sé, le contestó, quizás si, quizás no, todo está en hacer las pruebas. Se resistió un poco al ser capturado, así que por lo menos le daré la oportunidad de ser partícipe en mi experimento.

Tiene razón Gravita-sama…

Espere… algo no está bien…

¿A qué te refieres?

Hay algo en el camino de enfrente.

Tú. muñeca, haz algo y ve a ver que es.

Si, está bien, dijo la chica con una suave voz, llena de temor.

La chica se adelanto a los otros dos siguiendo las órdenes que el hombre le había dado, se dio la vuelta y dijo, "no hay nada o nadie por acá"

A lo que el hombre un poco molesto contestó:

Vaya, que muñeca tan inútil, no sé el porqué la trajimos… decía mientras caminaba hacia la chica.

¡Quitate! Le dijo dándole un empujón, el cual la arrojó a los pies de la mujer.

Lo siento mucho Gravita-sama.

Levántate, y cuida el cuerpo que conseguimos.

Si, enseguida, contestó.

¡Ese bastardo!

¡Espera! ¡Black Star! Gritó Maka viendo a Black Star abalanzándose con su arma contra el hombre que estaba en medio del camino.

En el recorrido de Black Star el hombre se percató de su presencia, apenas alcanzando a esquivar el mortal ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

¡UGH! Maldito, eso dolió, arruinaste mis lentes, no te lo perdonaré, o debería decir, "no te lo perdonaremos"

¡Black Star! ¡Black Star! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Muévete! Gritaba su arma.

¡Qué pasa… dijo Tsubaki, sorprendida al ver la expresión de pánico en los ojos de Black Star.

...Black Star… dijo con una voz de preocupación.

E-Es-Esos o-oj-ojos...

¿Black Star? ¿De qué estás hablando? Le preguntó su arma.

Y con una voz llena de temor dijo:

 _Esos ojos... no deberían de existir…_

Capítulo 5

Fin


	6. Capítulo 6 - No puede ser cierto

Capítulo 6

" _No puede ser cierto,¿verdad Kid?_ "

A la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido en la misión que les asigno Kid; Maka, Soul y Tsubaki, se dirigían a la Death Room para darle su reporte a Kid.

Ya casi llegando se encontraron con Kim.

Oh, Kim, buenos días.

Buenos días contestó.

¿Vas a hablar con Kid? Preguntó Tsubaki.

Si.

Ya veo, nosotros también vamos a hablar con él, ¿te importa si vamos todos juntos?

No, no hay problema.

Los cuatro llegaron a la Death Room, donde estaba Kid, al verlos entrar, rápidamente noto que no estaba Black Star, quien de haber estado, habría escuchado con antelación.

Buenos días chicos dijo el Shinigami.

Buenos días Kid, contestaron.

Veo que no está Black Star, ¿faltó al Shibusen?

Verás Kid… Dijo Tsubaki, un poco baja de ánimo.

Ayer cuando íbamos al pueblo, nos encontramos con unos extraños. Intentamos ocultarnos así como nuestra presencia, pero fue inútil, un hombre que iba en el grupo notó nuestra presencia, y por poco acabamos en una pelea, pero de un momento a otro Black Star quedó paralizado al ver al los ojos a ese hombre, no se movía, no respondía a ninguna cosa que le dijeramos.

Así que terminé mi transformación y lo sacamos de ahí, no pudimos llegar al pueblo, era imposible que nos dejaran pasar.

¿Dejaran? ¿Acaso eran más? Preguntó Kid.

Si, era el hombre contra en cual luchamos, una chica de unos 16 años, y una mujer a la cual llamaban Gravita-sama.

¿¡Gravita!?

Si… ¿sabes quien es?

No, pero en los reportes de Spirit y el profesor Stein, la mencionaron, así que lo más probable es que esté relacionada con más de uno de estos eventos.

Tienes razón. Le replicó Tsubaki.

Oh, Kim, veo que los acompañas, ¿me tienes noticias de lo que te encargué?

Si, fui al reino de las brujas y hable con su asistente, quien no me dejó hablar directamente con ella, así que le comente el por qué de mi visita, y dijo que se lo iba a comentar a Maba-sama.

Y cuando empezaba a decirle, Maba-sama apareció de la nada, así que me comenté.

Ella, escuchó todo y simplemente le dijo a su asistente quien repitió:

" _Está bien, iré, pero no puedo decirte un fecha en concreto, quizás me comunique contigo para acordar el día o simplemente vaya yo sola. Puedes retirarte."_

Eso, fue todo lo que me dijo.

Ya veo, contestó Kid, con una cara sería. Bueno… Solo queda esperar a que venga pronto, no se puede hacer más.

Si no es más me retiro Kid, dijo Kim.

Claro, dijo Kid, gracias por tu ayuda.

No hay de qué.

* * *

En la casa de Black Star…

¿Por qué…?

Esos ojos… llevaron a la destrucción al Clan de la Estrella; ahora... debo acabar yo mismo con ellos.

Pero ese tipo era algo extraño, no se sentía como una sola persona, era algo así como dos personas en uno, es como si tuviera dos almas…

* * *

De nuevo en el Shibusen…

¿Qué pasa Maka? Te he notado un poco pensativa desde esta mañana…

Bueno, quizás fue solo imaginación mía, pero cuando estuvimos próximos a enfrentarnos con esos tipo ayer, use mi percepción de almas para prevenirnos, ya que ese sujeto nos había detectado tan fácilmente.

Pero lo que vi me dejo confundida, aún no sé si fue solo mi imaginación o era algo posible, y aún me pregunto, ¿como podían haber dos almas en un mismo cuerpo?

¿Dos almas en un cuerpo? ¿Estas segura de lo que viste? Preguntó Soul.

Si, pero como dije quizás no vi bien, así que lo mejor será consultarle a el Profesor Stein. Puede que le sepa algo al respecto.

Yo tampoco tengo idea de nos cuentas Maka, solo el profesor Stein no puede resolver esta duda.

Tenía planeado ir a visitar a Black Star, Tsubaki. ¿Habrá algún problema?

No, no hay ninguno, es más, creo que le alegrará verte.

Nosotros también vamos, Dijeron Soul y Maka.

Está bien, nos vemos esta noche.

Claro, entonces nos retiramos Kid.

Bien. Replicó Kid.

Después de que Maka, Soul y Tsubaki dejaran la Death Room, Kid notó algo extraño.

De un momento a otro una pequeña cortina de humo apareció y de ella salieron dos personas, era Maba-sama y su asistente.

M-Ma-Maba-sama, que sorpresa, escuché lo que le dijo a Kim, pero no pensé que fuera a venir tan pronto.

Maba-sama pensó que podía ser algo importante, así que decidió venir los más pronto posible, dijo la asistente.

Bueno, puede que lo sea dijo Kid, tomen asiento, le platicaré de que trata.

Como sabemos el Reino de la brujas y el Shibusen han mejorado sus relaciones y hemos terminado con la caza de brujas pero, en caso de que una bruja decida atacar a los habitantes de Death City o a los técnicos y armas del Shibusen, ¿qué medidas deberíamos tomar?

Mmm… *******************. Dijo Maba-sama

Bueno, para preservar la paz que ha sirgido, creo que lo mejor será que el Shibusen mantenga en custodia a la Bruja infractora e informe al reino de las brujas para que nos hagamos cargo de ella; nosotras mismas las juzgaremos. Y en cualquier caso, daremos el permiso al Shibusen de que tome el alma de la Bruja.

Ya veo… llevar un control exacto en caso de que haya una nueva Death Scythe; es algo realmente bueno, así las brujas no pensarán que el Shibusen sigue haciendo Death Scythe además de las ya existentes.

Ah, si, Maba-sama, por poco lo olvido. Quería preguntarle algo que me inquieta referente a los sucesos en los que está envuelto el Shibusen en estos momentos.

En las ultimas misiones que me he asignado, según los reportes hay alguien llamada "Gravita".

Quería saber si cabe la pasibilidad de que ella sea una bruja y en tal caso que acciones tomar.

Maba-sama se vio un poco sorprendida al escuchar el nombre. A lo que respondió:

Cuando la vean, Mátenla.

Kid, quedó un poco impresionado al ver la manera en que Maba-sama había reaccionado, ya que al momento de responder, desapareció.

La asistente, con una mirada calmada dijo: por favor entiende a Maba-sama, ese nombre es algo que la hace enojar.

No quisiera entrometerme pero, podría saber el ¿por qué?

Bueno no es algo que deba ser un gran secreto, pero para Maba-sama es algo muy importante.

Como te habrás dado cuenta, Maba-sama vino acá personalmente, siendo simplemente pudo haberle dicho a Kim te llevara, pero después de que se diera el tratado de paz entre el Shibusen y el reino de las brujas, Maba-sama nos reunió a todas y nos comentó.

Algunas no tuvieron problema alguno, otras se sintieron un poco incomodas pero nos les quedó más que aceptarlo, mientas otras como Gravita no lo tomaron de la mejor manera, su odio hacia el Shibusen fue mayor, y al ver que Maba-sama estaba "aliada" con el Shibusen; en un ataque de ira desató su poder contra todas las brujas presentes, algunas lograron contrarestar su poder pero otras quedaron gravemente heridas, luego de eso se marchó son dejar rastro. Luego de ver eso Maba-sama se enojo demasiado, y me había encargado eso a mí, pero yo pensaba en delegarle esa tarea a alguien más.

Dado que soy la asistente de Maba-sama y no puedo separarme de ella.

Ya veo, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de contarme.

No hay de que Shinigami. Nos vemos.

Claro, Adió.

Y la asistente salió de la Death Room, para luego sin ser vista regresar el reino de las brujas.

* * *

Ya en la horas de la noche, Kid se reunió con Maka y Soul, para ir a casa de Tsubaki a visitar al Soul.

Cuando llegaron Tsubaki los recibió con una sonrisa. Buenas noches chicos, pasen.

Black Star estaba en la sala tomando un poco de café que Tsubaki le había preparado.

Oh, hola chicos, ¿como va todo?

Hola, Black Star, dijo Kid, ¿como estás?

Bien, como siempre, porque es imposible que al que va superar a Dios esté afligido por algo.

Bueno, pero eso es a lo que vinimos, queríamos saber el porque no fuiste al Shibusen.

¿Qué?, eso es algo que nadie puede saber.

Vamos Black Star, sabes que entre dioses no deben de haber secretos, dijo Kid, intentando hacer que Black Star le dijera, solo esperaba que el cayera en el juego.

Bueno si lo pones así no veo el porque no te pueda decir, pero solo te diré a ti.

Claro, no hay problema.

Pero prometeme que no le contarás a nadie.

Te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra como Dios de la Muerte.

Está bien, te creo, vamos a mi habitación.

Ya en la habitación de Black Star, empezaron a hablar.

Entonces, ¿que sucedió ayer en la misión que les encargué ayer?

Buenos Tsubaki ya te habrá puesto con la mayoría de las cosas, yo solo puedo decirte que ese tipo…

debo acabarlo con mis propias manos.

Ese tipo…

Cada vez que Black Star, lo recordaba se enojaba, más.

Vamos, calmate Black Star… Dijo Kid.

Ese tipo… tenía los ojos de mi padre… el líder del clan de la Estrella. El cual se supone que fue aniquilado por el Shibusen.

Kid, quedó atónito al escuchar, eso, pero en ese momento una llamada interrumpió.

Kid salió al la sala de estar, donde estaban los demás y activo un espejo para recibir la llamada.

Era, Spirit, con una gran cara de preocupación.

¡Shinigami-sama!... ¡Shinigami-sama!... ¡Stein!... ¡está muy mal!... ¡la loc-

La llamada finalizó, porque el espejo de donde llamaba Spirit se rompió.

En ese momento se sintió una gran fuerza, era una onda que aterrorizó a todos.

Que fue eso, preguntó Maka, no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad Kid?

No quiero creerlo, pero esto puede ser la razón por la cual la llamada de Spirit se cortó.

Esto no es cualquier onda, esto en una onda de locura, y viene de la luna… no quiero decirlo pero lo más probable es que Asura esté vivo…

Capitulo 6.

Fin.


	7. Capítulo 7 - ¿Un Dios de la muerte

Capítulo 7

" _¿Un Dios de la muerte tiene derecho a enamorarse?"_

¡Asura!, pero luego ¿él no está sellado en la luna? Replicó Black Star

Si, lo sé, pero es indiscutible que esta onda de alma es de él. Dijo Kid muy seriamente.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó Soul.

Por esta noche no podemos hacer más, por favor descansen y nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora en el Shibusen para tomar las acciones pertinentes frente este asunto.

¿Estás seguro Kid? Pregunto Maka bastante preocupada.

¿Que pasará con el profesor Stein y mi papá?

No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Spirit-san podrá controlar la situación hasta el día de mañana.

Si más que decir, el Shinigami se retiró de la casa de Black Star acompañado de Maka Y Soul, agradeciendo a Tsubaki por su recibimiento.

Calles más adelante se separaron Maka y Soul de Kid.

Hasta mañana chicos, espero que descansen.

Hasta mañana Kid, respondieron al tiempo, no hubieron más palabras, al parecer todos entendían que la situación que estaba por venir no era nada sencilla, solo por el simple hecho de tener que mencionar la palabra Asura.

Estando el la Death Room, Kid procede a platicarles a Patty y a Liz, sobre lo acontecido en la casa de Black Star, ellas quedaron también sorprendidas al escuchar el nombre de Asura, y se tomaron unos minutos, en silencio para pensar.

Mientras tanto Kid se acerco al espejo e intentó llamar a Spirit-san.

¿Hola?- ¿Shi- ga- mi- sa-ma?}

¡Spirit-san! ¿¡Cómo e- tá -el -pro- sor- St- in!?

Está bien, el se percató muy rápido de lo que sucedía y me pidió que de alguna forma lo dejase inconsciente. Él previó la mejor manera de contrarrestar la onda de locura a la que es tan susceptible,

no pude hacer más que confiar en sus palabras.

Parece que la comunicación ya está mejor.

Sí, podría decir que se debe a que la onda de locura se está disipando, pero no sabría decir si habrán más o no. dijo Spirit-san.

No sabría decirlo yo también con certeza, en este punto todo puede pasar, así que lo mejor es pensar en lo peor que podría pasar. Dijo Kid.

Entiendo, Tengo pensado regresar al Shibusen a través del pueblo de la luna, creo que es lo mejor para Spirit-san.

Estoy de acuerdo, ¿cuánto tardarás en llegar allí?

No estoy muy lejos, yo supondría que el rededor de unas cuatro horas, estaré allí antes del amanecer, para buscar una posada para Stein.

Entiendo, yo iré a buscar a Marie-san, la pondré al tanto de la situación, y partiremos en la mañana para

ir por ustedes y asegurar su regreso al Shibusen.

Un poco más tarde en la noche Kid se dirigió a la casa de Stein para buscar a Marie-san y contarle todo.

Al llegar, Marie-san estaba preocupada, ella también había sentido esa onda de locura, y lo primero que hizo al sentirla fue pensar en Stein, el cual estaba lejos, y aún peor, ella no sabía dónde.

Sin mucha cortesía los dos entraron en la casa, Marie-san le ofreció té al Kid, y comenzó la conversación.

Luego de no más de media hora Kid salía de la casa de Stein, preocupado del si Marie-san soportaría esperar a mañana para ir por Stein o sería tan osada de irse a mitad de la noche a buscarlo por el oscuro camino que conducía al pueblo de la luna.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Buenos días chicos, Marie-san.

Hoy es un día en que nos tenemos que preparar para cualquier eventualidad.

Todo el ambiente estaba tenso, por más que la onda de locura se haya dispersado, aquellos técnicos y armas allí presentes, aún podía distinguir ese pequeño rastro que aún quedaba, lo que los hacía sentir bastante incómodos.

Bien chicos, como la mayoría sabrá la onda de locura de anoche no pasó desapercibida para nadie, así que en estos momentos la máxima prioridad que tenemos es la de traer al profesor Stein, quien es el más susceptible a ella.

Iré con Marie-san al pueblo de la luna, y regresaremos con ellos, así que por el momento solo les puedo pedir que cuiden del Shibusen mientras volvemos.

Entendido dijeron todos.

-Más tarde.-

en la salida de Death City, se encontraban reunidos el Shinigami, sus armas y Marie-san, los cuarto listos para partir en busca de Spirit-san y Stein.

Ya se habían alejado bastante del Shibusen, hasta llegar a un cruce, cuando de repente vieron a un pequeño niño tratando de ver el mapa que estaba pegado en la tienda, que allí había.

Su estatura era de un metro y medio aproximadamente, y sin dudarlo Kid se le acerco para ofrecerle su ayuda.

Oye niño, ¿estás perdido?

¡A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO! Grito el pequeño.

Dejando sorprendido a Kid.

Ugh, deja que yo me encargue susurró el pequeño sujetándose la cabeza como si tuviese algún tipo de dolor.

Hey, está bien,

Si, no te preocupes, lamento mi comportamiento, espero lo discul- espero me disculpen, dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Kid, se quedó observando al pequeño, el cual se ponía cada vez más nervioso por como lo veía el Shinigami.

A lo que el pequeño con una voz temblorosa preguntó.

Eh, p-perdón, puedo saber ¿quién es usted?

Claro, mucho gusto soy Death The Kid, quien está a cargo del Shibusen. Gusto en conocerte.

M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ish- – Ugh -se sujetó la cabeza - Bon, me llamo Bon, – Ughhh- N-no, me llamo Ishi, ughhh, dejame, no dejame tú a mi, yo me encargo de esto.

Marie-san, Liz y Patty no sabían que reacción tomar frente a tal escena salida de un teatro.

Kid tosió, *cof, cof* perdón los interrumpo, pero ¿quién me va a contestar?

¿Los interrumpo? Se preguntaron las chicas, oye Kid a que te refieres preguntó Liz.

Viendo como el pequeño se ponía pálido, Kid respondió:

Al parecer no lo notaron, pero el el cuerpo de este pequeño hay dos almas, pero no tengo ni la menor idea del por qué, pero tampoco tenemos tiempo para preguntarle por ahora.

 _Nos descubrió, ¿¡ahora que hacemos!? Calmate , solo trata de evadir el tema, o trata de no ser tan obvio._

 _Está bien, veamos como avanza la situación._

Ehh- si me disculpan tengo algo de prisa, con permiso. Tratando de tomar cualquier camino que los alejase del intimidante Shinigami.

Alto ahí, nadie puede ir por ese camino, todos los de estos alrededores saben que para allá no se debe ir.

Al parecer eres de muy lejos.

Eh-h-h perdón no lo sabía, atravesando aquel cruce para ahora tomar el camino al Shibusen.

Oye espera dijo Kid, no te haremos nada, quiero que hablemos más tarde, así que me gustaría que me esperases en el Shibusen, hasta la tarde.

E-e-stá bien, estaré en la cuidad hasta la tarde, debo buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que saldré a explorar a ver si encuentro algún árbol alto.

Si necesitas hospedaje te lo puedo dar, pero necesito que hables conmigo esta noche, solo espera en el Shibusen, hablaré con algunos estudiantes para que te enseñen todos los alrededores mientras nosotros venimos.

E-esta bien, espero que no haya nada más detrás de este trato. Dijo el pequeño un poco desconfiado.

No te preocupes, puedes confiar en Kid, dijo Patty.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche, adiós.

Esto… es para el otro lado dijo Liz.

Oh, lo siento que torpe de mi parte.

Y así vieron como el pequeño entraba en la Death city, y ellos dieron la espalda para retomar el camino en su misión de traer de vuelta a Spirit y Stein.

Pero con lo que no contaban es que en ese momento sin siquiera imaginarlo, una nueva onda de locura iba golpeando todas las almas a su paso hasta llegar al Shibusen.

Esto se pone peor, vamos rápido dijo Kid, siendo seguido por las tres chicas a su espalda.

 _Solo espero que esto acabe pronto, porque al parecer fui el único quien lo noto esa noche, así que debo darme prisa y acabar con todo esto._

 _Antes no estaba seguro si era verdad o no, si mis sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero creo que en ese entonces era muy diferente a quien soy ahora, mis sentimientos se han aclarado y se que son verdaderos, así que esperame, te traeré de vuelta a mi lado y al de los demás, porque se que Maka también te extraña…_

 _¿Será que un dios de la muerte tiene derecho a enamorarse?… ¿Tu que dices?… Yo se que estás ahí porque, porque dentro de esta onda de locura aún está tu fuerte esperanza esperando por nosotros, a´si que solo espera un poco más, ya vamos por ti…. Crona._

Capítulo 7

Fin.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Inconsciente

"Inconsciente"

Oye Kid , ¿no sería mejor si nos vamos en un vehiculo o algo por el estilo?

A este paso núnca vamos a llegar. -dijo Patty .

No te preocupes, quedamos de reunirnos con spirit y Stein al medio día, y hasta ahora son algo más de las siete de la mañana.

Además puede que en el camino hayan personas que necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Tienes razón. Le replicó. Siguiendo el paso del apresurado shinigami.

Spirit y Stein se dirigian al pueblo de la luna (N.A: lo he nombrado así para futuras referencias).

Cuando sin previo aviso una nueva onda sacudio todo a su paso, pero esta vez se sentia algo diferente.

Esta onda de alma Spirit... dijo Stein mientras daba vueltas inquietamente al tornillo en su cabeza.

Tienes raz- ¡GAHHH! -fue interrumpido abruptamente por un golpe en el estómago.

¡¿Q-q-ué te p-pasa Stein?!

¡UGH! ¡UGH! -Spirit veía como Stein trataba de luchar consigo mismo.

 _Esto es muy grave dijo Spirit minetras recuperaba en aliento. Stein esta siendo perjudicado por la onda de la locura de una manera peor que aquella vez._

 _A este paso no seré capáz de llevarlo conmigo para encontrarnos con Shinigami-sama._

¡UGH! ¡Sp-spirit! ¡A-ayúdame!

¡Resiste Stein! ¡Buscaré una manera de llevarte junto a Marie-san!

S-solo hay una manera de hacer eso, dijo Stein.

Dime, haré lo que sea, dijo Spirit prestando atención.

Debes luchar conmigo hasta dejarme inconsciente.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! No puedo hacer eso.

Dijiste que harias cualquier cosa para llevarme al lado de Marie-san, así que te lo pido por favor.

Es la unica forma en la que podré escapar de la locura sin perjudicar a nadie.

En eso tienes razón, pero es algo bastante extremo, somos amigos, no quisiera hacer eso.

¡Por favor Spirit! ¡Solo hazlo! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡s-siento que en cualquier momento voy a perderme en la locura!

...

Un silencio acompaño por un segundo la conversación para luego convertirse en un campo lleno polvo en donde luchaban en mejor técnico y la mejor arma del Shibusen

Así comenzo la batalla, pero Stein estaba acorralando a spirit, este no podía hacer nada más que defenderse de los golpes que daba Stein, así como de esquivar cada pulso de alma que intentaba asestar stein el en pecho de Spirit.

Levaban algo más de media hora en la lucha hasta que spirit empezó a percatarse de los pequeños lapsos en los que los ojos de Stein, permanecía cerrados, ese fue el indício que ledio Stein a Spirit, para que así pudise asestarle tantos golpes como puedise hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Un poco más tarde cerca a la entrada del pueblo de la luna se acercaban Kid y las de más a toda prisa, se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie en los alrededores, e incluso si miraban hacia el pueblo no se podía ver nada.

Entraron al pueblo, en ese instante pasaba un estudiante de segundo grado por allí. Cuando vio a Kid, se dirigio a el para saludarlo.

¡Oh! Shinigami-sama, buenos dias, todo está bajó con-

¡Cuidado! Gritó Marie.

Mientras una gran mancha de sangre negra caía sobre el estudiante .

¡Marie-san! Gritó el Shinigami, a lo que ella asintó convirtiéndose en arma, par después ser arrojada hacia aquel estudiante.

¡E-espere! ¡Shinigami-samaaaa!

Fue un golpe directo en el estómago, luego Marie volvió a si forma humana para reclamarle al shinigami por lo que había hecho. Mientras la sangre regresaba a la luna.

Pero mientras se transformaba escuchó una voz que decía: Un poco más y será suficiente.

¿Eh? ¿Escuchó eso Shinigami-sama?

¿Escuchar qué?

Oí una voz que decía que un poco más y sería suficiente. Pero no puedo entender a que se refiere.

Dijo Marie un poco confundida después de lo que había oído

Pero por otro lado ¡Qué acaba de hacer!

¡Acaba de dejar inconsciente a un estudiante!

¿Eh?, ¿no era eso lo que planeamos?

B-bueno, si , la idea era esa, pero se tenía que acercar mientras yo expandía mi onda de alma.

Oh, ya veo. Era una buena idea. Respondío muy seriamente el shinigami.

Oigan, miren esto dijo Patty.

¿Qué pasa Patty preguntó en Shinigami?

Hay una marca en su brazo.

¡Pero qué demonios! Dijo Kid.

Esa maldita mancha estaba sacandole la sangre.

¡¿Eh?! Replicaron las demás.

¿Cómo lo sabes Kid, preguntó Liz.

Se puede sentir una pequeña onda de locura emanando de ese pequeño agujero, solo espero que no esté infectado por la sangre negra.

Liz ayúdame a cargarlo, llevémoslo con las unidades médicas, para que lo estabilicen y podamos evacuar al Shibusen.

Entendido.

Ya acercándose al la plaza principal del pueblo de la luna se oyeros unos cuantos gritos.

A lo que respondió Kid diciéndole a Patty que ayudara a Liz a llevar al estudiante mientras él junto a marie ejecutaban de nuevo el plan anterior.

Llegó Kid empuñando a Marie mientras ella hacía lo posible para hacer que su onda de alma fuese lo más grande posible.

Mientras se acercaban Marie oyó de nuevo aquella voz que decía:

 _¡TCH! Supongo que con esto bastará para que sobreviva._

Mientras se aquellas manchas gigantes de sangre elevaban de nuevo hacia la luna.

¿Están todos bien? Preguntó el Shinigami.

Si, bueno, la mayoría, excepto por los que acaban de ser atacados por esa cosa.

Ya veo.

Ya un poco más tarde Kid ya les había explicado el plan de evacuación a todos, simplemente restaba esperar a Stein y Spirit.

Kid no dejaba de pensar que sería lo sucedería si siguiesen allí así que tomó la descisión de enviar a los estudiantes primero para quedarse junto con Marie a esperar a Stein y Spirit.

Cerca del medio día, ya el pueblo se encontraba completamente solo, excepto por algunos animales que entraban completamente enloquecidos, pero al momento de acercarse a dónde se encontraba Kid con Marie, recobraban nuevamente la cordura y se tranquilizaban.

Unos minutos más tarde oyeron algo estrellarse contra un arbol, del sendero que quedaba hacía el noroeste del pueblo.

Luego acompañado de un golpe seco contra el suelo, pudieron ver dos cuerpo allí tendidos.

Rapidamente Kid y Marie corrieron a auxiliarlos, Eran Stein y Spirit.

Al levantarlos del suelo, pudieron ver lo seriamente lastimados que estaban.

Kid un tanto sorprendido no hizo la pregunta común de si estaban bien, sino fue directamente al asunto, preguntándole a Spirit qué había sucedido.

A lo que respondió mientras reponía de su agotador viaje.

-Stein estaba muy mal, mucho peor que aquella vez, con su último aliento de cordura me pidió que lo dejase inconsciente y que le pidiera a usted shinigami-sama que lo encerrara en una celda del shibusen por seguridad tanto de el como de los demás.

Yo en un principio me negué pero conforme avanzábamos su locura incremento a tal punto de perder la consciencia y ser solo un titere loco lleno de ganas de destrucción.

Así que no me quedo más que luchar con él y dearlo inconsciente como me lo pidió.

Ya veo. Dijo Kid.

Ya que están aquí vamos al shibusen para que traten sus heridas, y Marie-san se pueda hacer cargo de Stein.

Entendido Shinigami-sama le replicaron.


End file.
